This invention relates to a control means for a gas burner system. The control means supplies a gas flow and a combustion air flow to the gas burner. The control means adjusts the gas flow through a gas valve that is dependent on the combustion air pressure.
Control means for gas burners are known in the prior art. In a known control means, a determination of the pressure is found by means of a diaphragm, or pneumatically. See EP 0 390 964 A1. The gas valve, based on this pressure determination, controls the gas flow. There are several disadvantages to the pneumatic way that restrict the application range of known control means. For instance, the hysteresis properties of the diaphragm and the forces acting between the diaphragm and the gas valve restrict the working range. Furthermore, the interaction between the small actuating forces and the operating tolerances of the diaphragm restrict the application range because of disturbing influences, such as temperature variations.
The present invention is a new kind of control means for a gas burner system. The embodiments described herein present a control means for gas burners that solves the problem of a restricted application range.